


Dukes Up

by JFoster



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, JAX CASSIDY IS BACK BITCHESSSSS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Boxer AU // Jax has always been enthralled by fighters. As the only girl in a family full of boxers and wrestlers, she’s grown up around the ring. Thor hailed from boxing royalty: The Odinsons. He was no stranger to heavyweight championship titles. What happens when the two of them finally meet their match?





	Dukes Up

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have one of those moments where you see ‘new’ photos or gifsets of your fave? WELL I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS GQ PHOTOSHOOT AND I KINDA DIED A LIL BIT. Naturally I had to write and AU about it. I have no self-control. (I’m still taking requests by the way!) Also, Thor’s family hails from Norway in this so he’ll speak a few bits and pieces of Norwegian (as much as I can glean from various dictionaries lmao)

Jax Cassidy’s life didn’t seem like it could get any better than it in this very moment.

_It was the last 30 seconds of the final round in an even 1-1 match. Jax eyed her long standing rival Michelle “Mickey” Cortez from behind her gloves. The Latina was certainly giving Jax a run for her money. They danced around each other searching for any signs of weakness; searching for any signs of potential victory. In her hunt for Jax’s opening, Mickey dropped her guard slightly. It was just barely an opening at all but it was certainly enough for Jax. Before Mickey realized and corrected her error, Jax’s gloved right fist snaked out so quickly they had to slow down the replay drastically just to get a glimpse of impact. Fifteen seconds left on the clock and Mickey went down instantly; she hit the mat like a boulder._

_The referee immediately jumped between them for the count down. ONE…Mickey didn’t even budge. Jax held her breath in anticipation. TWO… Jax could feel the bile rise in her throat; she clung to a feverish hope. THREE…The crowd was deathly silent. You could actually hear a pin drop. FOUR…Mickey still didn’t show any signs of moving. FIVE…This had to be the most stressful wait of Jax’s entire life. SIX…The room was so silent Jax swore everyone could hear her heart pounding. SEVEN…Mickey stirred. Jax felt her stomach sink to her feet. EIGHT…She’d never been the praying kind but she hoped to any and all gods that were listening Mickey stayed down. NINE… A lightheaded feeling fogged up Jax’s brain. TEN, DING DING DING! She exhaled in relief. Jax was completely floored. The referee grasped Jax’s wrist firmly and thrust her glove in the air. She’d won. She’d won! Holy shit, she’d won!_

_Ring side medics and coaches rushed over to Mickey’s still unconscious form. A quick squirt of water to the face revived the woman almost instantly. Her eyes met Jax’s. A small smile and curt nod of recognition and respect passed between the fierce rivals. Jax won fair and square. The crowd went absolutely nuts. Jax Cassidy was the new Women’s Boxing World Heavyweight Champion._

“Are you going to stand there with that dopey grin on your face the whole night or are you going to dance with us?” an amused voice questioned. Jax snapped out of her daze and focused her eyes on her two best friends, Natalia Romanova and Adelina Bianchi. Club music blared around them while they perched at the bar, sipping their drinks casuallly. Men, women and everyone else eyed the three of them hungrily. Jax smirked at their pickings. What better way to celebrate than with her two best friends at her favourite bar?

“Sorry _cherie_ , I guess I’m still shock,” she said. They both snorted at their friend.

“I don’t know why,” Natalia drawled in a slight Russian accent, “You trained for this your entire life. It was only a matter of time.” Jax narrowed her eyes at the Russian’s confidence.

“Tell me something, Talia.”

“Anything, _конфетка_.” [sweetie/sweetheart]

“You had money on the match, didn’t you?”

“ _Бережёного Бог бережёт._ ” [God helps those who help themselves.] Adelina and Jax burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’re insatiable,” Adelina scolded with a snort. Natalia just shrugged and took another sip of her drink. The three women finished off their drinks and relinquished their glasses to the bartenders. With high spirits and rushing adrenaline, they each stalked towards the dance floor like feral panthers. The hunt was on.

* * *

 

 

Thor couldn’t help be notice the atmosphere change when three particular women stepped foot into the bar. A tall, lithe redhead dressed in a black jumpsuit with matching booties who looked like she could snap anyone in half if they dared to breathe in her direction was the first one he noticed, mostly because she stood at least a head above most of the crowd. A shorter, dark haired woman who probably belonged on a Mediterranean island somewhere, seemed to ooze sensuality in a mid-length white dress and strappy heels. He could already tell she’d have her pick of dates. And then there was the woman in the middle.

Thor knew right away she was a boxer. She had the arms of someone who took to the bag like the moon took to the tides. The moment he laid his eyes on her stunning and well-muscled figure, he felt his heart skip an actual beat. Her hair was tied back in a boxer’s braid so he had an unobstructed view of her magnificent face. He was entranced by absolutely everything from her dark complexion to her full lips decked in onyx lipstick. She wasn’t wearing much beyond a skin tight black tank top and gold flared dress pants but to Thor, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He didn’t even know her name; she looked like some kind of boxing princess. ‘Princess’, the name seemed to suit her perfectly.

He lost track of them in the crowd; his duties as a bouncer certainly kept him busy on a Saturday night. When he wasn’t fending off inebriated people from trying to get in his pants, he was throwing out drunken assholes who never wanted to take no for an answer. Tonight was no exception.

Jax, Adelina and Natalia became the center of attention the moment they hit the dance floor. Every one of every gender was trying their best to gain the attention of the enticing women. Adelina and Natalia were right in their element. They were like a pair of sirens; it didn’t take much for anyone to fall victim to their spells. Jax Cassidy was no exception. She was surrounded by intoxicated, sweaty bodies; hands were everywhere and she couldn’t get enough of it. She could feel countless eyes wandering her sensuous body and she absolutely _preened_ under their gazes. Music thumped in her bones, her best friends were right by her side, she’d finally won her long sought after boxing title, this night didn’t seem like it could get any better. Unfortunately for Jax, it certainly could get _worse_.

The moment Jax felt a pair of sticky hands inching up her waist her eyes narrowed into slits. Despite the closeness of the dancing crowd, everyone else was incredibly respectful of making sure they had consent before deigning to touch anyone else. Apparently someone didn’t get the message. Whirling around, her right hand raised and curled into a fist before the offender could even blink.

“Touch me again and I’ll break your fucking face, asshole,” she hissed.

“Oh come on sweetheart, don’t be like that. I saw you dancing with those other people; don’t act like you don’t want it,” the offender slurred.

Oh great, he was drunk! Both Natalia and Adelina made a move to take him down but Jax stopped them with a quick shake of her head. She could handle one drunken, handsy bastard. The asshole made a move towards her and she snarled, pulling her arm back. Before she could land her nearly lethal punch, a startlingly large blonde man yanked the jackass by the back of the shirt and lifted him off the floor. Goddamn, she was impressed.

“The lady said no, _drittsekk_. [asshole] I suggest you sober up and get the hell out of here before she turns you into a punching bag,” the blonde man growled. Jax felt her heart race and her core clench at the sight and sound of this impressive bastard. The offending man whimpered and nodded frantically in agreement. With a grunt, the blonde released him. Jax had never seen anyone scamper away so quickly. If anyone looked close enough, they’d have seen a trail of smoke he left in his wake.

“Do you always send men scurrying for the hills or is it just to rescue pretty dames?” she teased. The blonde man grinned widely at her and she felt all the air get knocked out of her lungs. Holy hell, he was _beautiful_.

“Only when they insist on sticking around where they aren’t wanted,” he laughed. Jax didn’t know what his accent was but it quickly became her favorite sound in the world. She met Natalia and Adelina’s intrigued gaze; they both nodded and winked in approval.

“Let me buy you a drink to say thank you,” she offered. The man grinned even wider (how the hell was that possible) and shook his head softly.

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t drink when I’m in training.” Jax felt her stomach flip when she realized her initial assessment of him was right. He was a fighter; her favorite kind of man.

“Me either; I was offering a protein shake,” she snorted. The man chuckled at her teasing jab.

“Tell you what,” he said while pulling out a small notebook and pen from his back pocket. After scribbling on a page, he ripped it out and handed it to her, “why don’t I give you my number and you call me sometime?”

The moment Jax’s fingers met his, something quite literally sparked between them. With a jolt, they both pulled away hastily. The man grinned sheepishly at her and Jax snorted again.

“I’ll call you,” she agreed. He nodded his farewell to her and made his way back to his post.

Glancing down at the paper in her hand, Jax had a startling realization. _He didn’t tell her his name_.


End file.
